A baler is a piece of machinery used to compress material into bales and bind the bales. There are several different types of balers commonly used. Balers are also used in the material recycling facilities, primarily for baling plastic, paper, or cardboard for transport to a recycling facility.
A baler is a piece of machinery used to compress material. Compressing takes up less space when stored, or when transported via truck or train to a recycling facility. A baler is just one step of the recycling process. They can also be used to compact other forms of waste, such as trash or even large boxes.
Balers can be portable or stationary. Older machines tend to be stationary—once they're set up, they stay there. Today, most balers are portable. Almost all modern balers use a hydraulic press. A motor powers a pump that pushes hydraulic fluid to drive cylinders. Using principles of force-multiplication, a hydraulic system can generate over 2,000 psi and impart more than 150 tons of force.
The press consists of several parts: bed where all the material is loaded; a plate rises to apply the compacting power; an engine, pump, valves, tubing and other parts of the hydraulic system, guideposts aligning the plate and making sure the compacting force is applied evenly.
While the above described baling structure may be suitable for baling paper, cardboard or other dry materials, it is generally not suitable for handling trash including moist garbage or other fluid containing refuse.
There are also available refuse compactors which are suited to the handling of liquid containing refuse and they generally solve the problem by utilizing a waterproof container into which the loose trash is compacted. It is to be noted; however, if one were to attempt to utilize a preformed carton in the baler apparatus, during the downward stroke of the compaction plate thereof, the container would be at least partially torn and crushed.
Most trash compactors compress trash in the compactor into a cube shape but when the trash is removed the trash tends to expand and unless contained in a bag or box the cube of compacted trash tends to expand and fall apart making the compacted trash hard to handle and move from the trash compactor to a waste container such as a dumpster or for shipping to a land fill.
It would be an advantage to be able to bale the compacted trash in the trash compactor before removing the compacted trash and transporting it to waste storage and thereafter to a landfill or other waste disposal facility.
A need, therefore, exists for a waste baling machine providing:
an easy way to wrap string around a bale of compacted trash in the cavity of a trash compactor without removing the bale from the trash compactor cavity before it is baled;
quick and easy baling of trash in a trash compactor;
easy access to the bale of trash and safety features to isolate the trash during compaction;
easy access entryways to the trash bales;
effortless handling of large access doors to the trash bales;
a way to pull baling string around the back and under a bale of compacted trash without undue resistance of the string between the compacted trash and the cavity walls or base; and
a storage area for the baling string and an easy way to use the string stored in the storage area.